Kedok Cinta Sebuah Balapan
by yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga
Summary: Naruto adalah ssang juara bertahan di sebuah balapan. namun pada suatu hari, ia kalah balapan oleh Neji yang tak lain adalah Hinata. namun, Naruto belum mengetahui identitas Neji sebenarnya.ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang tak lain adalah Neji. apa yang terjadi? baca ajah deh :D bingung juga buat summary nya :D monggo...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sang Juara Bertahan

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typos,OOC**

 **Happy reading all :D**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Brummm...brummmm..brum...

Suara riuh motor-motor sport sedang unjuk kebolehan menghiasi arena Dark Race di sudut kota Tokyo.

"Guys, kita sambut juara bertahan disini NAMIKAZE NARUTO..." Teriak pria muda engan kencangnya. Pemuda itu bernama Iruka.

BRUM...BRUM...BRUM...

Muncullah motor sport milik Namikaze Naruto berwarna merah. Orang-orang yang hadir di arena itu membuka jalan lebar untuknya. Bunyi tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menghiasi kedatangan pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik serta memiliki kulit tan yang usianya masih 21 tahun memasuki tengah-tengan arena.

Motor sport mewah Naruto akhirnya berhenti di belakang garis start. Naruto melepaskan helm full facenya dan mengibaskan surai kuningnya.

"Sang juara bertahan kita akhirnya datang juga" seru pria muda yang tak lain adalah Iruka sang pemilik acara balapan disini.

"Siapa lawanku malam ini,Iruka?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"akan kuhubungi dia dulu" jawab Iruka sambil menjauh dari Naruto dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

###

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang mempunyai surai indigo panjang tengah asyik duduk bersandar pada punggung ranjang king sizenya. Kalian pati tau siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Seorang gadis berkulit putih yang mempunyai mata bulan yang indah dan usianya masih 20 tahun. Ia tengah fokus membaca novel cinta. Mata bulannya terus membaca kata demi kata dari perhalaman novelnya.

Drrrtttt...Drrrrttttt...

Pandangannya beralih pada deringan ponsel di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Iruka-san?"

"Kemarilah, ada balapan di tempat biasa. Soal taruhan kau atur sendiri"

"Baik, aku kesana"

Hinata lantas menyambar jaket abu-abu kesayangannya dan berjalan ke arah luar menuju motor sport putih miliknya.

BRUMMMM...BRUM...BRUM...

Hinata mengegas kencang motornya. Setelah memakai balaklava yg menutupi setengah wajah hingga ke leher jenjangnya, ia pun lantas memakai hel full face dan tancap gas keluar kawasan area rumahnya.

Naruto terus memandangi jam di tangannya. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi kesal. Bagaimana tidak, lawannya saja belum kunjung datang.

"Dimana lawanku hm? Kau tau, aku lelah menunggu" seru Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"tunggulah, aku sudah menghubunginya."

Tak lama kemudian, suara deruman motor sport datang memasuki arena. Motor itu berhenti tepat didepan Iruka.

"Gomen telat, Iruka-san" ucap seseorang itu yang membuka kaca helmnya.

"Daijoubu,Hina-"

"panggil aku disini Neji, Iruka-san" potongnya dengan cepat sambil memberi kode lewat mata yang membuar Iruka menyadari kode itu.

"aku mengerti, baiklah akan aku tunjukkan lawanmu malam ini. Ikut aku!"

Neji mengekori Iruka dari belakang tanpa membuka helm dan balaklava miliknya. Melihat kedatangan lawannya, Naruto lantas memasang ekspresi serius. Safirnya terus menatap Neji.

"ini lawanmu,Naruto. Dia Neji" ucap Iruka terenyum.

"oh...kau ini laki-lakikan?" tanya Naruto dengan frontal.

"iya, ada yang anehkah?"jawab Neji sekenanya.

"penampilanmu seperti bukan laki-laki kurasa"

"daripada mengomentari penampilanku, lebih baik kita mulai balapannya gimana? Aku pasang taruhan 5000 yen. Kau sanggup?" kilah Neji yang mulai tanpa basa-basi.

"baiklah.. aku pastikan akan mengalahkanmu. Dasar laki-laki aneh." Jawab Naruto.

"oke, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" ucap Neji dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"ok, kalian semua bersiap di garis start" perintah Iruka lantas berlari kedepan garis membawa bendera bercorak hitam putih.

Naruto dan Neji lantas bersiap di garis start. Deruman demi deruman mulai terdengar.

"jangan menangis kalau kalah yah?" seru Neji dengan nada meremehkan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto terus mengegas kencang motor sportnya. Safirnya yang biru mulai terlijhat merah membara. Sombong sekali laki-laki itu. Pikir Naruto kesal.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Bendera bercorak hitam putihpun diangklat keatas. Mereka lantas melaju kencang melewati Iruka. Mereka saling berusaha memperebutkan posisi depan dengan jarak yang berdekatan. Motor sport putih milik Neji melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan Naruto.

Saat ini Neji menempati posisi pertama. Sedangkan tak jauh dibelakang, tampak Naruto yang berusaha menyalip Neji dari sisi kanan. Namun sayang dihadang. Dari sisi kiripun ia terus dihadang. "Brengsek!" geram Naruto lantas mengegas motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Naruto berusaha mengejar Neji didepan. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil dan mengacungkan jempol kebawah pada Neji. Neji pun berubah menjadi kesal. "awas kau,Naruto" umpat Neji langsung mengegas motornya mengejar Naruto.

Didepan sudah ada tikungan tajam. Neji sudah bersiaga dengan ancang-ancang rencana dikepalanya. Neji mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya menyisakan jarak dengan Naruto didepannya. Naruto juga mengurangi kecepatan. Neji yang melihat itu lantas segera mengegas maksimum dan melaju dengan cepat Naruto yang akan melewati tikungan. Terus dan terus mengejar dan akhirnya berhasil. Neji tersenyum puas.

Garis finish sudah diambang mata. Neji terus menambah kecepatannya. Suara riuh orang-orang dengan kencang menyaksikan motor sport Neji terlebih awal melewati garis finish disusul Naruto dari belakang. Semua penonton berhamburan ke arah motor-motor itu termasuk Iruka. Sepasang mata dari pemuda bersurai putih mengamati dari kejauhan dan kemudian pergi.

"pemenang kita malam ini,NEJI" Seru Iruka berteriak sambil menyalaminya.

Naruto hanya menatap kekalahannya dengan geram. Apa kata orang juara bertahannya harus hancur?

"mana uang taruhanmu,Naruto?" ujar Iruka mengalihkan kekesalan Naruto.

Naruto merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan beberpa lembaran uang kertas dan kemudian memberikannya pada Iruka.

"kali ini kau boleh menang,laki-laki aneh. Lain kali, kau K.O denganku. Camkan itu" ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi dan kemudian mengegas motornya pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Iruka disana. Neji yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"ini uang taruhanmu. Selamat kau mengalahkan Naruto yang sudah jadi juara bertahan disini. Kau hebat" ucap Iruka dengan tersenyum.

"haha..biasa saja Iruka-san. Ini bonus untukmu. Dan ingat jangan pernah memanggil nama asliku saa di arena." Kilah Neji lantas pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa uang untuk Iruka.

Naruto sudah sampai dikawasan mansionnya. Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan putra tunggal sang pemilik Namikaze Corp Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina mengrahkan motonya kedalam garasi. Setelah membuka helm dan jaketnya, ia berjalan pelan membuka pintu.

Ruangan tengah yang megah serta gelap menandakan kalau orang tuanya sudah tidur. Terlebih ini sudah pukul 11.30 PM.

"sepertinya kaasan dan tousan sudah tidur. Selamat aku malam ini" batin Naruto.

Naruto tyerus berjalan menaiki anak tangga agar sampai dikamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Namun,baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga tiba-tiba lampu menyala dengan terang. Berdirilah pria bersurai kuning dan wanita bersurai merah panjang dengan piyama tidur yang masih melekat.

"habis darimana kau,Naruto?" seru pria bersurai kuning yang tak lain adalah Minato tousannya.

"Tousan belum tidur?a-aku habis dari rumah Kiba main game. Ya,ya main game dengan Kiba" ucap Naruto dengan kikuk sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"main game sampai larut malam seperti ini? kau balapan liar kan Naruto?"

"ayolah Tousan, aku tidak balapan. Aku hanya main game dirumah Kiba." Jawab Naruto terus meyakinkan tousannya yang mulai curiga.

"jangan bohongi kami,Nak" sambung wanita bersurai merah, kaasan NARUTO.

"Aku tidak bohong kaasan. Aku berkata jujur. Ayolah percaya padaku. Ku mohon?" jawab Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

"baiklah tousan percaya padamu. Tapi kalau kau bohong, tousan akan menyita motor sport dan ATMmu. Kau paham?" kilah Minato dengan nada mengencam.

"hahh...baiklah. aku paham" ujar Naruto pasrah.

"sekarang kembali ke kamarmu,Nak" perintah Kushina dengan tersenyum mencoba melerai perdebatan antara suami dan anaknya itu.

Naruto sudah berada dikamar yang terkesan luas dengan ranjang kng sizenya. Ia membuang jaket oranye nya ke sembarang arah.

"arrrrgghhhhh" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak surai kuningnya.

DUGHH...

Sebuah tinjuan melayang pada dinding samping pintu kamarnya.

"NEJI,AWAS KAU" geram Naruto dengan menggeletukkan giginya dan kemudian menghempaskan diri ke ranjang super empuknya.

Pagi ini terjadi kegemparan di Universitas Gakuen. Banyak mahasiswa yang berebut untuk berada didepan mading melihat sesuatu disana.

"ada apa dimading itu?" batin pemuda bersurai coklat dengan goretan segitiga dikedua pipinya. Yah, Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat dekat Naruto.

Kiba lantas menerobos gerombolan mahasiswa yang membanjiri dinding. Ia sangat penasaran.

"minggir,,,minggr..." teriak Kiba terus menerobos.

Sampai didepan mading ia lantas terfokus pada tulisan dikertas putih dengan huruf kjapital berisi:

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO SANG JUARA BERTAHAN KALAH TELAK TADI MALAM. MEMALUKAN"

"APA? Naruto kalah balapan? Aku harus menghubunginya cepat." Gumam Kiba lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

Naruto sedang berada di meja makan bersama tousan dan kaasan untuk aktifitas rutin pagi yaitu sarapan.

Drrttt...Drttt...

Ponsel dari saku jaket Naruto bergetar, terlihat dari layar ponsel nama Kiba sahabatnya.

"ada apa,Kiba?"

"kau harus segera ke kampus. Ada yang heboh. Ini tentang kau. Aku tunggu didepan mading."

"baiklah, aku kesana"

Setelah mendapat kabar aneh dari Kiba, Naruto lantas mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"tousan, kaasan aku harus segera pergi." Ujar Naruto.

"sarapanmu bagaimana,Nak?"

"aku akan sarapan di kampus,Kaasan. Jaa" kilah Naruto lantas berlari menuju motornya diluar.

"anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah" batin Minato.

Kiba terus mondar-mandir didepan mading seperti setrikaan. Ia terus membayangkan apa reaksi Naruto saat membacanya tulisan itu.

"Omatase Kiba. Ada apa hm?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kiba.

"kau baca saja tulisan itu" jawab Kiba sambiul menunjuk kearah mading.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati mading. Safirnya tengah fokus membaca tulisan dikertas putih itu. Buku jarinya memutih seketika.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menulis ini?" umpat Naruto.

"aku tidak tau, semua mahasiswa sudah membaca tulisan itu. Apa jangan-jangan..."

"TONERI..." Potong Naruto cepat dan pergi begitu saja. Kiba kemudian mengekori Naruto dari belakang.

Motor sport milik seorang gadis mungil bersurai indigo sudah sampai diparkiran Universitas Gakuen. Setelah melepas helm nya, ia lantas membenahi anak rambut yang mulai berantakan. Tak lupa ia memakai kacamata kecil yang menambah kesan manis pada wajah porselennya.

"Hinata..." panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan membawa buku di tangan kirinya berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura..." ujar Hinata pelan.

"kita bareng ke kelas yah? Hehe" ucap Sakura dengan terkekeh pelan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Mereka lantas berjalan melewati arah depan untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Pagi ini mereka ada kuliah bisnis. Mereka tisak bleh terlambat. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti kala melihat tulisan di mading yang aneh.

"Hinata,liat ini" ucap Sakura dengan menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"ada apa,Sakura? Tak perlu menarik kan bisa. Hmnm" ujar Hinata dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"gomen,hehe...coba kau baca ini" jawab Sakura memerintah Hinata.

"Naruto kalah balapan?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"apa jangan-jangan semalam kau-"

"eh? I-iya aku ikut balapan dan aku yang kalahkan. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa berita kekalahannya terpampang dimading kampus ini?" potong Hinata cepat.

"Naruto memang kuliah disini,Hinata Sayang. Tak kusangka dia kalah olehmu. Hehe...apa Naruto tau kau yang kalahkan?"

DEG...

"Naruto dikampus ini juga?" batin Hinata yang tiba-tiba kaku. Pasalnya ia tidak tau kalau Naruto satu kampus dengannya. Bagaimana nasibnya?

 **Haiiiii... yuni datang lagi bawa fic bertema balapan :D untuk fic kyang pertama belum yuni lanjutkan karena ide buntu... dan tiba-tiba yuni ketemu ide ini deh :D**

 **Lanjutkah/di delete aja yah? Tinggalkan review kalian jika tertarik dengan fic kedua yuni ini :D**

 **Kalau bisa favorite atau follow gitu :D #modus**

 **Arrigatou gozaimasu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Namanya Hinata

 **Disclaimer character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typos,OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Pairing: Naruhina**

"Hinata..." panggil Sakura pelan.

"kau melamun,Hinata?" ucap Sakura sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Eh? Gomen,Sakura" pekik Hinata terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan,eh?"

"Emmm...aku hanya takut kalau Naruto tau kalau aku yang mengalahkannya di balapan kemarin" jawab Hinata dengan nada cemas yang justru membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Hinata,,,Hinata... kau itu lucu sekali eh, kau justru mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kita saja tak sekelas dengan Naruto. Dan yang lebih parah,kita itu tak kenal Naruto. Dan aku hanya tau saja,karena dia itu kan terkenal dikampus ini" ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penegasan.

"tapi Sakura-"

"Cukup yah Hinata, ini sudah pukul 8AM. Kita harus ke kelas sekarang. Dan satu lagi ku ulangi, jangan khawatir berlebihan." Potong Sakura cepat dan tegas.

"Baiklah" angguk Hinata singkat.

...

"Kau mau kemana,Naruto?" panggil sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi mengekori Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku mau menemui si brengsek itu,Kiba" ujar Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksud kau Toneri?"

"siapa lagi hah? Aku ingin memberi si brengsek itu pelajaran" jawab Naruto dengan nada serius dan meninggalkan Kiba tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Naruto..."

...

Pemuda bersurai putih pendek tengah asyik duduk dikelas yang masih sepi sambil memainkan gadget kesayangannya.

BRAKKKKKK...

Suara gebrakan meja keras membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda itu bermain gadget. Ditatapnya denganserius iris safir biru dari seorang pemuda yang ia kenal. Iris safirnya itu menggambarkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Eh? Si pembalap bertahan itu ada disini..." sapa Toneri dengan nada yang justru mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu hah, menyebarkan berita menjijikan tentangku di mading itu?" tuding Naruto to the point.

"Berita menjijikan yah? Aku rasa itu berita real. Yang menjijikan itu justru dirimu. Kenapa? Seorang Namikaze yang notabene si juara bertahan harus K.O di tempat. Menjijikan bukan?" jawab Toneri dengan nada santai merendahkan.

"BRENGSEK" umpat Naruto lantang sambil memegang kerah kemeja putih Toneri erat.

"Kau mau memukulku? Hajar saja,nih" kilah Toneri dengan mencondongkan pipi kirinya dengan sengaja kearah Naruto.

Merasa dipancing,Naruto mulai dalam batas kesabaran. Ia harus menghajar Toneri. Namun,saat tangan Naruto mulai terangkat untuk menghajar Toneri, tiba-tiba Kiba muncul dan menahan tangan Naruto.

"Kau tak boleh menghajarnya disini,Naruto" cegah Kiba.

"Aku harus menghajarnya Kiba, menyingkirlah!"ujar Naruto dengan menatap tajam kearah Kiba tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Toneri.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo hajar! Apa kau takut,eh?" ujar Toneri dengan seringainnya.

"Cih..."

...

Sesosok gadis bersurai indigo tengah berjalan mendekati kelas bersama teman pinknya,Sakura. Namun, langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara keributan dari dalam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba melirik lewat jendela.

"itu bukannya laki-laki itu?" batin Hinata.

'Kenapa berhenti,Hinata? Dan ada apa didalam?" ucap Sakura yang penasaran melihat Hinata yang fokus melirik sesuatu dari jendela.

"Naruto dan Toneri sedang adu mulut,Sakura. Naruto sepertinya ingin menghajar Toneri.

"mereka bertengkar?" ucap Sakura yang ikut-ikut melirik ke arah jendela penasaran. "Ada apa dengan mereka,yah?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hinata dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang kalian intip, hm?" suara bariton yang khas dari pria paruh baya berkaca mata dan bersurai abu-abu mengagetkan Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah fokus menatap sesuatu dari jendela.

"Eh? Bapak. Sejak kapan disini,Pak?" ucap Sakura kikuk dengan mengelus tengkuknya yang justru tak gatal.

"Sejak tadi. Ada apa didalam memangnya,hm?"

"Didalam ada yang sedang ribut,Pak" jawab Hinata yang kemudian menjelaskan.

"Yang benar?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada tak percaya. Pasalnya memang ini waktunya untuk mengajar.

"benar,Pak" jawab Hinata singkat.

...

"jika kau takut, katakan saja hah. Kau ini hanya gertak sambal. PECUNDANG" Ucap Toneri yang sepertinya memang memancing Naruto untuk menghajarnya.

"Apa kau bilang hah?" ucap Naruto dengan nada berteriak.

BUGGHHHH...

Satu tinjuan akhirnya mendarat di pipi kiri Toneri. Saat Naruto akan mulai memukul Toneri lagi, tiba-tiba...

"Hentikan..." seru Kabuto yang sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Toneri.

"Jangan membuat kekacauan di kelas saya. Jika kalian tak mau saya beri hukuman. Apa kau bagian dari mahasiswa saya di kelas ini,hm?" ucap Kabuto yang dengan serius menatap kearah Naruto.

"Bukan. Kelas saya berada di lantai atas" jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"jika bukan, keluarlah. Saya akan memulai kelas pagi ini"

"Kau selamat kau lain kali" ujar Naruto dengan mendecih kearah Toneri dan pergi. Kiba pun hanya mengekori Naruto lagi dari belakang.

Naruto berjalan kearah luar, iris safirnya memandang amethis dari seorang gadis indigo yang kini berada di depan pintu . amethis menatap iris safir. Jantung Hinata merasa berdetak lebih cepat saat safir itu memandang Hinata dan lalu pergi berlalu melewatinya.

Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam duluan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin berlalu jauh naik menuju anak-anak tangga sampai ke atas. Dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"kau mau masuk atau mau tetap disitu? Cepat masuk!" tegur Kabuto mengagetkan Hinata.

"H-hai" ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ceelah yang memandangi Naruto sampai segitunya. Naksir yah?" jawab Sakura dengan nada meledek.

Hinata hanya menunjukkan fakesmile pada Sakura.

...

"Kuliah pagi ini selesai. Kita ketemu minggu depan" Seru Kabuto saat melihat arlojinya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 AM.

Semua mahasiswa yang berada dikelas itu lantas berhamburan keluar. Hinata baru saja memberesi buku-bukunya.

"Hinata, aku duluan yah? Jaa..." kilah Sakura dengan melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

"Hati-hati' teriak Hinata yang berharap Sakura mendengarnya tadi.

Hinata mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hinata..." panggil Kabuto saat Hinata akan pergi dari kelas.

"Iyah Pak, ada apa?" jawab Hinata yang mulai berjalan menghampiri dosennya itu.

"tolong kembalikan berkas absen dan serta kunci kelas ke ruang pelayanan di lantai atas pojok yah?" ujar Kabuto dengan menyerahkan berkas yang berwarna merah muda pada Hinata.

"Baik Pak" Jawab Hinata mengangguk.

Kabuto lantas pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata mulai berjalan keluar dan mulai menutup pintu kelas itu dengan rapat dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia lantas berjalan menuju lantai atas menaiki anak-anak tangga yang begitu banyak melelahkan...

"hossshhh...hosssshhhh" deru Nafas Hinata saat sudah berada dilantai atas.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang pelayanan yang berada dipojok dekat ruang 2.101.

BRUKKKKKK...

Berkas absen yang Hinata bawa tiba-tiba terjatuh saat seseorang menabraknya dengan kencang. Hinata lantas berjongkok dan mengambil berkas absennya itu.

"Gomen, aku tidak se-"

"eh? Kau yang bukannya tadi didepan pintu tadi pagikan?" potong seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik saat melihat ternyata yang ditabraknya itu seorang gadis mungil bersurai indigo yang sempat ia lihat tadi pagi di depan pintu.

"Kau mengenalnya,Naruto?" seru Kiba yang berekspresi aneh saat teman pirangnya mengenal sosok gadis itu.

"Naruto? Oh kami-sama" batin Hinata terkejut ternyata yang menabraknya itu Naruto si pemuda yang ia kalahkan dalam balapan kemarin.

Hinata lantas bangkit dari jongkoknya. Ia mulai dengan perlahan menatap safir biru. Entah mengapa ada rasa takut, jika pemuda itu tau jika Neji dibalapan itu adalah dirinya.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Apa ada yang luka?" kilah Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Daijobou. Gomen, aku yang tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Aku harus pergi ke ruang pelayanan" jawab Hinata yang sontak langsung berlari menghindari Naruto.

"Eh? Siapa namamu?" teriak Naruto dengan kencangnya.

"Hinata" jawab sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu yang melontarkan namanya dengan menoleh kearah Naruto dan lantas pergi berbelok menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Hinata. Yah,namanya Hinata" gumam Naruto dengan mengecup jari telunjuknya yang mengepal.

"Kau menyukainya,eh?" Tegur Kiba yang mulai menangkap rasa curiga pada raut muka teman pirangnya itu.

"Mau tau ajah kau itu,Kiba..hehe" ucap Naruto dengan terkekeh dan turun berjalan menuruni anak-anak tangga.

"Aku ditinggal lagi. Sialllllllllllll! Naruto..." ujar Kiba dengan setengah berlari menyusul Naruto dan memanggilnya setengah berteriak yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

TBC

 **Haiiiiii... ketemu lagi dengan yuni di chap 2 ini :D yuni harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Gomen, wordnya pendek. Memang yuni itu author yang fic"nya ber word pendek. Gomen mengecewakan readers...**

 **Tinggalkan review yah biar nambah semangat :D jangan lupa jika berkenan mem fav atau memfollow :D jika ada yang ditanyakan silakan PM saja :D terima flame juga kok :D**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP. Salam kenal :D**

 **Yuniayunda68**


End file.
